my version of awakened
by xauralyax85x
Summary: what happens when zoey comes back? how will they face Kalona and Neferet? will stark be able to protect her or will she fall in to Kalona's arms willingly find out in this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

My version of Awakened 

_I do not have any rights to the characters I only have rights too this plot. This is my first fanfic I hope you will enjoy this as much as I have loved writing it. This is for a _truly spirited talent person who inspired me to write, this is for u **missy-mel-183 x x**

**chapter 1**

_**As my warriors eyes opened and looked at me I could see how much he was suffering, the deep slashes too his chest were clean now and Darius was helping me bandage the wounds.**_

"_**stark are you okay I know you must be in pain"**_

_**I could see that he was but he was trying to hide it, just like any warrior sworn to protect there Ace but he wasn't just a warrior he was my warrior and shaman and I am his high priestess and queen even though I'm still a fledgling I was gifted by my goddess Nyx with the powers to summon all five elements and some awesome tattoos.**_

" _**Z I'm fine please stop worrying its giving me a headache" Stark replied**_

"_**I'm really sorry I cant help how I'm feeling" I tell him, this bond is really going to cause problems, Stark laughed I look at him "what's so funny" I asked him as I lay my hand on his arm he looks into my hazel/green eyes saying all the words with that one look **_

**Love, devotion, protectiveness, pure joy, "it's just your thoughts are very clear" he looked sheepish, I understood what he meant he didn't want to cause problems I lent down and brushed my lips over his red mark and sent him a message through the bond telling him it was ok that I loved him anyway bond or no bond and it couldn't be helped that he knew how I felt it was a way for him to protect me.**

"**priestess your warrior is going to be well he is strong and heals fast trust him he will not put your life in danger by pretending that all is fine" Darius said as he finished with the rest of the bandage and taped it into place. **

**We where in our room that Sgiach and Seoras had kindly offered us for Stark to recover and finish his warrior training along with Darius, No one at the house of night really knew that Eilean nan Sgiath existed or that this island was the real place for the warriors to complete there training the high council has made sure of that, that only they had the Sons of Erebus, so they where under their control and not free to serve there Aces or their queen. **

"**Zoey we really need to talk somewhere private its important and I really don't think this can wait" I look up at Aphrodite and nod as I follow her out the room.**

"**what is so important Aphrodite that cant wait five more minutes till Stark is cared for" I tell her in a tone that says I'm truly not in the mood too be pooped around **

" **oh here we go Z is truly back but soo NOT getting the bigger picture well lets recap shall we Z your soul shattered Kalona went after you in the otherworld god knows what that bitch Neferet is up to but I'm sure it's not good oh yeah and I get a vision of Stevie Rae with a raven mocker and boy did they look cosy" she says in a sarcastic tone that I've became us****ed too.**

**chapter 2**

**I stare at her wide eyed, what Stevie Rae and a raven mocker no that cant be right she wouldn't side with them there evil to the core how is this possible? I take a few shocked minutes to gather myself before I replied " ok I think you should start at the beginning fill me in on what has happened while I've been gone and don't miss anything out" **

"**well Zoey you better come to my room your going to need a seat" she turned and walked down the corridor shaking her hips as she walked, I had a feeling that what I was about to hear I certainly wouldn't like one bit.**

**Aphrodite and Darius chamber was just as large as mine and Stark's they had the same design of furniture dark oak dresser and chest of drawers but my eyes focused on the king size four poster bed it was different from what we had in our room it was dark oak wood craved in the most amazing design of cherubs up threw the wooden posts the head board had cherubs at each side turning away from each other, they had deep piercing blue sapphires for eyes that was memorisingly breath taking. Aphrodite sat down on the long corner couch and I sat beside her turning waiting to hear what she had to tell me.**

"**ok I don't know how to start telling you it all so I will tell you what is important, when Heath was killed ( I winced at the sound of his name it hurt worse than anything not having him hear with me) look Z I know it hurts but I have to tell you" she looked at me and gave me a small pat on the hand as comfort I take a deep breath and sigh.**

"**right" I tell her trying to figure out how I'm going to cope without Heath he was my rock ,my first love, my consort " I'm ok, it's just hard to hear his name I'm fine really now tell me what the bullpoopie is going on with Stevie Rae your bonded with her you must know what she's hiding" I stare at her waiting on her reply she looks at me with a shadow of glee n misery in her eyes which makes me wonder even more what has happened.**

" **when are you going to just curse already, geesh, well to cut a long story short we aren't bonded anymore so I don't know what she's hiding all I know is that I had a vision of her it was that field where everyone was burning but it was night Neferet and Kalona were at the top of a small hill he was trapped in the darkness it was all around him like ropes and Neferet was controlling it, she reached down and kissed him and he called her his queen then Stevie Rae came up on another hill with the raven mocker I think it's that one who spoke too Darius when we returned to the house of night when you were hurt I think his name was Relame, or something" I gasped "Rephaim" shocked that Kalona's favourite son has lived and that Stevie Rae would side with him it just didn't seem real Stevie Rae wouldn't do that, not after what happened to Dragon's wife Anastacia .**

"**yes that's his name I knew it was some weird shit like that, well they walked side by side he looked protective over her, then Kalona asked him too forget Stevie Rae and join him and this is were it gets weirder a Cherokee boy walks over and speaks to them I couldn't hear what was said but the next thing I see is Rephaim attacking the boy and Stevie Rae screaming for them to stop and begging Rephaim not to leave her then the sun started coming up and Stevie Rae was still there that's when I was pulled out I didn't see what happened to her" I sat there in shock, Why? How? I didn't understand it. I needed to speak to Stevie Rae and find out what the hell is going on with her,**

"**Z that's not all, theirs a lot more than that, when Heath was killed Neferet did something too Kalona to send him to the otherworld he didn't have a choice by the look of it" I must have looked confused when she added "well I touched him and seen inside him it was horrible it was darkness rapped around him holding him hostage, when I looked inside you it was just empty like you were a shell without a soul I knew you had left your body but his kinda looked like he was forced" **

"**How is that possible Aphrodite? I mean I know Nyx has a plan for all of us but I just don't understand it just now. **

**There must be someone who knows what's happening this cant keep continuing like this it seems as we get somewhere Kalona and Neferet are a few steps ahead of us" I sigh **

"**Z it's alright we will figure this all out they cant win we wont let them" I knew with the way she said it that she was certain that we would defeat them and anyone who sided with them. "and anyway now we have you back you can kill Kalona for good" she said so matter of factly that I knew I might not have a choice anymore but too kill him no matter how I felt about him. This was so confusing A-ya is part of me who I am but she was made to love Kalona I knew that's why I loved him why I was drawn towards him, but I couldn't be with someone like him all the horrible things he has done raping my grandmothers people just to satisfy his needs, killing without remorse at what he has done.**

**The door opened as I was thinking all this over it was Darius he approached Aphrodite and bowed "my queen" his eyes shining bright as he looked at her with devotion and love he slowly turned to me and bowed too "priestess" he said **

"**How is Stark?" I asked wondering if I should leave to be with him by the look on Aphrodite face I think I should "he is well he's resting in your chambers he asked for you" he said with a smile that would have blown any girl of the feet just to see, I blush slightly " I better go and see him I will see you guys later" I looked at Aphrodite and gave that look of we will talk later she looked back and nodded in understanding.**

**I reach my room and slowly open the door not wanting to wake Stark if he had fallen asleep.**

"**hey" I say as I see him sitting up on the bed against the pillows "hey back at you" he gave me one of his amazing half smiles that I so loved "come sit beside me" he said as he patted the space beside him. I walk slowly over I didn't realise how exhausted I was till now, I lay on the bed beside him on my side as he turned and mirrored me so we were face to face, "Zoey how are you feeling"**

"**you know how I feel Stark you can feel what I feel" I say hoping he wouldn't push it and make me tell him.**

"**Z I would still like for you too tell me, I know you don't like me spying" he flashes that amazing smile at me again and my heart flutters I look him in the eyes, eyes that I could get lost in, he makes everything disappear all the guilt, pain, loneliness, the anger at myself for everyone being in this mess. **

**He noticed the change straight away and groans which didn't help me regain control I lean towards him being careful not to hurt his chest as I slowly lower my lips to his...**

_**hey guys,**_

_**please review and let me know ur thoughts and if you would like more**_

_**love aura xxxxxx**_

**_sorry didnt update sooner had a few problems uploading thank you missy-mel_**

**_for all the help you are truely one of the sweets people i have ever met thank you _**

**_i hope you enjoy my story please review and let me know how and if you like it love _**

**_aura xxxxx_**

**_Our lips touched, the explosion within me was hot and intence, making me groan with pleasure, everything disappeared it was just me and Stark no one else mattered at this moment in time, just me and him, no one could hurt us, our own private bubble of escape. I wanted to be closer to him ,i wanted for us to become one and never part again this was love pure and simple no lies, no pain, just intence, our tongues played around for dominance of the other within our month's as his arm closed around me i moved closer to be nearer him wanting more of this amazing pleasure that only he could make me feel._**

**_"ouch" a small scream escaped his mouth as we broke apart, I realised i'd hurt his chest by how close i was to him._**

**_" are you okay?" I asked " I didn't mean...I mean I did mean what just happened but not hurting you am sorry" as a rising heat brought the flush to my face._**

**_" Its okay Z dont worry about it, it was nothing really" he told me with a smile on his face that lit up his eyes they seem to become whirlpools of deep sparkling blue, of lust, love , and ecstasy._**

**_"I must have hurt you for you to scream" i whisper._**

**_It hit me then that i always hurt the ones i love and care about Heath, Erik, Stark, my friends and even Loren, i knew his love for me wasn't real, that he only seduced me for his own gain but i did have feelings for him before he died that i couldn't change._**

**_Starks voice boomed breaking me out of my thoughts " Z listen to me DONT YOU DARE BLAME YOURSELF for something thats not your fault, you have NEVER hurt anyone on purpose" he growled at me, i had to turn away i knew if i looked in his eyes it would be anger i see and it would be directed at me._**

**_he spoke softly trying to get me to look at him now "Zoey lokk, yes Heath died that Kalona's fault not you's, Erik is so stuck up his own ass, he was to darn possessive and didn't clue up that sooo NOT your fault and our friends you haven't hurt unless you count on normal friendly tiffs, as for me the only way for you to hurt me is by hurting yourself so please STOP"_**

**_After a few minutes had passed i looked up "you right about most of it but that doesn't change how i feel deep down about the rest of the things that has happened i cant help but feel guilty that i'm the cause of it all" i look down ashamed how could i not blame myself if Heath didnt lovve me he would still be alive._**

**_Stark lifted my chin so i looked at him "Heath loved you and wouldn't want you blaming yourself please Z you know he didn't blame you"_**

**_i knew he was right Heath had already told me he didn't in the otherworld._**

**_Starks arm came across me and pulled me towards him "sleep my queen i will all work out, i promise" he whispered into me ear, i moved closer being careful not to hurt him again, it didnt seem that long untill i felt myself slip away into my dreams hoping for answers to help us all with what we had to do now._**

**_I awoke the next evening stiff and sore like my bones would break with the slightest movement, i knew something was wrong , i felt disorientated, flowing instead of being solid i felt confuced as i started to panic. then i heard the most amazing voice i had ever heard._**

**_"Be patient u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya it will take some time for your body to adjust be back for the otherworld"_****_i gasped _**

**_"Nyx i'm glad i'm back but i still don't know what to do i'm confused" i look up at her with awe i was i mess inside and i knew she would see it._**

**_"_Zoeybird_ believe me you will be fine in a few days time, but i have come here to speak with you i need to tell you that friendships means alot even if you don't understand why i'm telling you this you have to trust your friends judgement this will help you greatly" Nyx looks at me with loving eyes_**

**_"I dont understand but i will i know how important my friends are to me" i reply_**

**_"my beloved choosen there's more for me to tell you before i go, i know the darkness is gaining more power i need you to do something it is very dangerous but only you can no one else it may be the only thing to save everyone but when i'm done telling you only you can decide if you can do it"_**

**_i know a cliffy what do you think is dangerous that Zoey has to do review and let me know your thought_**

**_love aura xxxxxxxxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys sorry about the wait hopefully thats all the problems sorted thanks again missy mel well I see I have only one review huhm well please review as I would love to hear from you all to see if you like what I'm doing so far so please, please review thanks aura xx_

**Stevie Rae P.O.V**

_**I'm dreading the conversation I'm going to have once back at the house of night, oh boy I just hope Dragon, Lenobia, Erik, Karmisha and the red fledglings will understand this, oh god, I don't even understand it but I hope they do, well its not like I planned it or anything, I didn't mean to imprint on Rephaim it just happened now he's my consort and he has saved my life more than once he isn't all bad not really.**_

_**I felt terrible though I knew he killed Anastasia and some of the horrid things he has done in the past but he has changed , and I did horrible things before zoey helped me I still am doing horrible things to the people I care about, it's all my fault that Dallas took the darkness into himself if I just told them to begin with maybe I wouldn't be in this mess.**_

_**I hear the beeping of my phone to let me know I had a message I hoped it wasn't Karmisha again checking up, I look down into my inbox messages ,**_

_Stevie Rae I know what's happened and we need to talk A.S.A.P. in person I will be back in 2days love Zoey xx p.s DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT YOUR IMPRINT!_

_**Wow, Z knew, oh great that's all I needed, Zoey is going to kill me before anyone else could, what the hell am I going to do?**_

_**Zoey P.O.V. **_

_**It had been an hour from I sent the text to Stevie Rae, she couldn't tell them not yet everything depended on that, I just hoped I get there before it comes out I would certainly need to do damage control, I would need to speak to Damian, Shaunee, and Erin together, I will need there help for this part of Nyx's plan but the rest I will do alone I have to everything depends on me being able to do it, I know my emotions are all over the place and I try hard to settle them so Stark doesn't panic I just know he will lose it when he finds out what I have to do, well at least this is the easy part of it.**_

_**Stark P.O.V.**_

_**The feelings radiating from Zoey were intense fear, desperation, guilt, betrayal, I didn't know what was going on so I decided to go look for her, I found her in our room she was sitting on the bed stiffly in deep thought I know straight away something is wrong or happened !**_

"_**Z what's happened? What's wrong?" I say trying not to scare her, she didn't even know I had came into the room.**_

"_**Oh Stark you scared me, how can I explain this emm… well there is a lot going on but I cant tell you it all, I'm still processing it myself" she tells me.**_

"_**you know we don't have any secrets Z and your starting to scare me now, what's going on? if you don't know how to start, then I think you should start at the beginning!"**_

" _**I can tell you what I can but you have to promise me that you WILL not freak" her voice told me that if I didn't promise then I wouldn't get to know and I knew it was going to be something bad and huge.**_

_**I take a deep breath bracing myself , "okay I promise I wont freak out now tell me"**_

_**I stand in front of her waiting on her to start talking after a few moments she sighs and starts, " you better sit down for this" she whispers.**_

_**I sit on the bed facing her " we need to go back to the house of night, it's Stevie Rae she needs our help, oh god, how can I tell you this, well I'm going to act like a band aid and say it fast ok" I nod this mustn't be good at all " okay Stevie Rae is imprinted with a raven mocker Nyx has told me how to help her, but this raven mocker is different from the rest of them he needs our help too" I go to cut in but she puts a hand up telling me to wait "look Nyx has told me how to help them, it isn't going to be easy but its important that we do, real important" I look in disbelief help a raven mocker are you kidding they are evil incarnate.**_

_**Zoey P.O.V. **_

**I look at Stark willing him to keep his promise, it looks like he's going to hit the roof I knew it wasn't going to be easy but he has to believe me that this has to be done.**

"**Z you know that they are evil incarnate, those things, you didn't see what they did when Kalona came up out the ground I did its and it wasn't good at all, those things murders in cold blood and didn't think twice at what they where doing"**

" **I believe my goddess when she tells me that this is the right thing to do Stark don't you trust her, or me for that matter" I glare at him for questioning Nyx but I know it worry for us all mainly me that concerns him.**

"**yes I trust Nyx and you, mostly you I know you wouldn't danger anyone if you didn't believe that you can help them" I knew at that moment that I had enough strength to get through all of this even if it kills me I knew I had to do it.**

_**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and let me know if u don't review I will think you don't like it and wont continue so please hit the blue button lol love aura xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww thank you so much for reading my story, a lot of hits but still one review **** well hopefully I get sum more lol , I don't have any rights as the fabulous P.C & Kirstin Cast have all right to The House Of Night series, apart from the plot, wish I did though and that I was as talented as them J well enjoy love aura xx**

Two days later

Stark and Darius finished there training yesterday, it was amazing how far both of them came, they both worked so hard knowing that I had to go back to the house of night with or without them, Stark didn't want me to leave without him so worked extra hard to complete his missions that were set for him.

It was twilight now and Stark was below the boat in one of the cabins till the sun finally set, we were on our way to the vampire council, we had to speak with them before we headed home, something that I didn't really want to do but knew I had to or Kalona and Neferet would have the councils backing and that wasn't good.

" hey beautiful, have you had any sleep" Stark asked as he walked up the steps to come beside me.

"not much, but I'm fine I just want to get there and then home, the longer I'm away the more I'm worried about Stevie Rae, This thing can go either way I just hope she's strong enough to deal with it" I let out I sigh everything is going to happen in a few hours, I knew Stevie Rae would be fine but I was scared I knew what I had to do.

We reached the council and were granted permission to speak with them before the vote as I entered the court my head held high this place reminds me of heath so much I can hardly focus on what im here for I face the vampires in the chairs in front of me

"ah Zoey we are all very glad that you have safely returned to us" Duantia said

" I'm glad to be back, but there are things you have to know before you make your decision" I pause waiting on the response.

"well continue priestess you are the one we have been waiting on to hear from" another one said.

"well I should begin at the beginning" I say and start telling them everything that has happened, Neferet turning her back on Nyx to her getting Loren to seduce me I never left anything out, I told them about the red fledgling and how they were brought back and the circle bringing back Stevie Rae's soul and how Kalona killed Heath when I was finished I waited for them to think about what I have just said.

"I believe the council needs to speak for a moment, please sit we shouldn't be long" said Thanatos while they walk to a side door and entered.

"do u think they will side with us, I know that Kalona has a special affect on people"

"I don't know, I hope they see the truth of it all and not side with them or we will be fighting the council as well" I replied to Darius he was sitting holding hands with Aphrodite.

I turned back as the door opens and the council return.

"priestess we believe that you have been extremely truthful with us and we thank you for that as painful it was to you" thorn said

" we have decided that this immortal Kalona is not Erebus and we will not back them on becoming stronger or the war that him and Neferet want will not past within this council" I sigh deeply thanking Nyx that she has this wise council with her.

" thank you now we need to go to the house of night I believe there are things I must do there, please be careful all off you I don't believe that you have seen the last of Neferet on this matter" I wish them well and head out the door to the foyer.

"told you twin we wouldn't be left here" Shaunee said

"Yip twin, what took you so long" Erin said as she ran and hugged me followed by Shaunee.

"Zoeeeyyy" Damien and jack screeched as the came running towards me.

They all started talking at once "how are you? Was it terrible on the other side? Are you okay?"

"wow wow one at a time" I laughed it felt good to laugh I had my friends with me I was nearly whole again.

" right guys get packed we're going home" I told them " questions later right now Stevie Rae needs us" I look at them and give a half smile.

"oh we cant forget our shoe's" Shaunee

"don't forget the Gucci bag twin" Erin

"like I can forget that" Shaunee replied.

" come on then let get going" Damien and Jack together.

**Okay hope you liked that, next chapter you will find out what has to be done to help Stevie Rae and it's going to be good hehe will post it tomorrow if I get more reviews lol love aura xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Well guys still loads of hits please review so I know if I should continue this story as ive got a few others that I want to work on aswell sooooo please review thanks guys xx

Disclaimer I do not own any rights to the house of night series the lovely talented P.C. Cast and Kirstin Cast do well here's the chapter .

Back at the house of night Shaunee, Erin, Jack, and Damon are getting everything ready for the new moon ritual I head towards my room I asked Stevie Rae to meet me there.

As I step inside arms wrap around me tight in a death grip, I struggle to see who it is in the darkness of the common room.

"I missed you sooo much, you really scared me zoey" Ah it was Stevie Rae sobbing on my shoulder.

"it's okay I'm here Stevie Rae clam down ,come on lets get up 2 our room before you ruin my shirt" I tell her jokingly.

"Z how do u know about Raphaim" her eye shift downwards and I know I have to be careful of what I say too her.

"listen that doesn't matter, what matters is that you are fine but I want to know do u love him I need you to be honest it's important" I look at her face trying to decode her expression to see if there is any hint of her about to lie.

Stevie Rae,s shoulders sag like she's defeated " I do love him with all my heart, Zoey, I don't know why? Or how this has happened but I love him and I think its just me, ….. how can he love me back when he is Kalona son and summons darkness at will, doesn't that make him evil ,plus everything he has done but I cant help it I love him" tears are rolling down her cheeks, sobs escape from her mouth.

After 10minutes she begins to pull herself together as I soothe her, rubbing her back, brushing her hair back for her face and telling her everything is going to be alright and we will work it out together. anything just so long as she isn't alone.

" Stevie, I think we can help him and you, the circle I mean, Nyx has told me what to do she believes that you are bonded for a reason" I rush out before I get a chance to chicken out of what I have to tell her next.

"what? ….. What do u mean , how can … what do we have to do and what did nyx tell you"

"nyx said he will need to choose Stevie I cant tell you it all because I don't know myself all I know is that we have to do the ritual tonight and he has to be there in the circle, that's when the decision will be made Nyx wants to help that's all I know" I thought it best to leave out the part that it will only work if he loves her back.

"okay we'll do it where's the others…. Are they okay with this?" seeming unsure that they would help her.

"the guys are fine with it even Aphrodite is that just shows you how much we love you Stevie and they are in the ritual room getting prepared before we head to the south wall"

"I going to join them and help … is everyone else okay with this?"

"they will be once I talk with them" well I hope so anyway I think silently praying that everything works out.

I left Stevie Rae as we walked towards the chamber that everyone else is waiting for me in, she headed towards where the guys where.

I entered the chamber to first see dragon he bowed "high priestess we are extremely glad of your return" he said as he lifted his head from bowing.

"zoey" I turn to see Erik his sparkling brown eye fixated on me, I wonder how things would have been if his true side never came through and I know its partly my fault I did cheat on him, that would hurt anyone and make them insecure in any relationship.

"Dragon , Erik where is Lenobia?" at that moment the door swings open.

"oh Zoey are you okay what this I hear about you preforming a ritual tonight, I'm glad you are getting thing back to some order" she says as she pulls me into her embrace hugging me tightly.

"okay I need you all to listen and don't say anything till im finished ….just hear me out first"

I tell them everything to Nyx telling me what I've to do too Stevie Rae and why the ritual has been planned.

"this is impossible ,I cant have it I wont , if that Raven Mocker comes anywhere near here I will kill him" Dragon near enough screams.

"this is the will of Nyx are you going to go against her Dragon" Erik says coming to my defence.

"that monster, that abomination he…he murdered my wife how can you let this monster live let alone help it" his every word dripped with hatred and venom.

Professor Dragon this is what Nyx has told me to do and I know this is extremely difficult for you I think you should stay away from the ritual I don't want there being any more blood shed please if you cant do this stay away"

"oh I WILL be there priestess to protect you all if that monster pulls anything one twitch out of place and I will send him to the darkness he was born to" he turns and storms out the room.

"I will make sure he's fine and join you at the south wall, I hope this works Zoey" she leave , I realise that this is the first time me and Erik have been alone since I broke up with him .

" listen Z I'm sorry for being a jerk and that I was hurt but I don't want to lose you, is there anyway you can forgive me and maybe be friends" he walks over to me looking down into my eyes, the feeling I had for him rush back but I remembered why I shouldn't let them surface " yeah I think we can be friends" I say.

"I'm sorry about your human Heath I know we didn't get on but …yeah sorry"

"thanks Erik that means a lot" I push away the tears that threating to spill over.

"well I better go and see what else needs done before the ritual" I say trying to make an excuse to leave

"do you need help or is stark going to be the sacrifice if he isn't I would like to volunteer my services"

" I don't know Erik the guys are the ones to see I don't know what they have planned yet"

"can we go down together I would really like to help" he flashes his half crocked smile.

We walked down and got caught up on everything that the guys had planned so far stark was the sacrifice so I asked Erik to watch Dragon through the ritual he agreed that was for the best.

We where at the south wall Stevie called on Raphaim so we could begin .

I know I cut it there as the rest is all about the ritual

and what happens so wanted you all to have more

of the story well thanks again for taking time to read this

Love aura xx


	5. Chapter 5

Yippee two updates in one day, am on a roll. Well this one is for a special friend who has been there from the beginning BIG THANK YOU missymel big xxx for you.

Disclaimer I do not own the fabulous works of the house of night the wonderful P. C. CAST and KIRSTIN CAST does and I only have this plot sob, sob , :d

"Jack is the music set" tonight I wanted something special to play when the ritual is preformed, I had two choices both by Enya we are free now or return to innocents, I still hadn't decided yet and wanted the guys input before the summons of the new moon.

"yeah good to go Z just let me know what one when your ready"

"Okay thanks Jack" I call back.

we where at the south wall, everything was set, we where waiting on raphaim to get here to start but time was passing so I wanted to start the circle and he could join in when he came.

"everyone ready, Stevie are you sure he's on his way?"

"he is, he has to be and I can feel him getting closer" she doesn't look so good, like someone who has stage fright.

"Are you okay? I know this is difficult, but you will get through it" I reply, thinking positive was the best bet right now.

I decided that I wanted Enya return to innocents I thought that more suitable for tonight ,

"everyone in position" I glance round my friends knowing that they would walk too the ends of the world and beyond for one another and I was so glad to be apart of there group.

Starting with Damon, i walk to him,

" wind I call you to blow pure fresh wind unto me and greetings be unto thee in the name of Nyx I call you thee to me " I light Damon's yellow candle as the flame hit the sweet creasing breeze flowed around us brushing my hair back away from my face.

I slowly walk towards Shaunee and her red candle.

"warm fires of afar that brings forth life and purify's death greeting unto thee in Nyx's name I call you unto me" I smiled at Shaunee as I quickly went towards Erin.

"purest waters of the deep and entwining streams greeting unto thee, manifest for all to see, in Nyx's name I call you forth unto me" I light Erin's blue candle as I feel the water below my feet calming me before I head to Stevie Rae.

I smile at her, trying to give her strength earth that grounds us that brings forth life greetings unto three help us have the strength of the mountains within our circle in Nyx's name I call you unto me"

I walk over to my own candle white as the spirits.

"Spirit friends and strangers magic of the goddess in Nyx's name I call you to me" I smile as the misty white surrounds me then disappears.

I stand in front of the alter with stark his smile radiant blue eyes sparkling,

"priestess I sacrifice my blood for this circle as an offering to Nyx as your consort"

"I except your offer and blessed be" I slash the meaty part under the thumb as he holds his hand forward towards the cup of wine.

I turn and face the fledgling and teachers who have gathered.

"merry meet" I call with the help of Nyx my voice is magnified.

"Merry meet they call back" well it's a good start so far .

"you all know why we're here, to purify the evil that has come to us, and to help our friend as we move forward into the unknown" I nod towards Jack for the music to begin, he nods back his understanding.

Just as I walk towards the centre of the circle Raphaim comes forward to stand beside Stevie Rae I call him forward to stand within the circle as the crowd gasp and whisper they're disgust.

As I begin my slow dance, swirling and moving in ways to only show grace and power I begin my poem,

_**Cluttered endeavours, raised voices**_

_**In desperate fretted chaos…**_

_**Elements of love open **_

_**For the heart to be true **_

_**Past mistakes forgotten **_

_**Inner side show…**_

_**Blood in deep bonding **_

_**In love we trust to be true **_

_**Darkness overcome by light **_

_**In a scared circle a new life reborn**_

_**I finish my dance and walk towards Raphaim, his eyes weary watching every move I make .**_

"_**Raphaim you're a son of Kalona a follower of darkness, do you wish to be with Stevie Rae, do you love her?"**_

_**It seems a life time before he answers "yesss, I love her but look what I am… im never going to be what she wants"**_

"_**Raphaim" Stevie Rae begins but I hold my hand up to silence her. Guided by Nyx I continue to speak with him.**_

"_**if you had a choice between darkness and Stevie Rae who would you choose" I ask getting to my point that I need to make.**_

"_**I would choose her" he replies instantly.**_

"_**even if that means choosing against your father"**_

_**His head snaps up looking at me, begging me not to make him chose between them. Just as he is about to answer a voice booms all around,**_

"_**MY SON HOW CAN YOU EVEN HAVE TO THINK OF THE ANSWER"**_

_**Everyone looks around standing by the willow trees is Kalona and on his arm is non other than Neferet herself .**_

_**Well how you all enjoy I know cliffy **_

_**but will post soon read and review**_

_**love aura xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I know I left another cliffy sorry but I really just had to cut it there, here's another chapter enjoy J xx.

Disclaimer I don't not have any right to house of night series, just this plot sob ,sob lol

"Father" Raphaim whispered staring across the circle to the willow tree's that Kalona just appeared by.

"Do you desert me, my son, for these mare mortals" Kalona asked. His voice full of authority and disapproval.

"No, never father, but I am bonded to the queen red fledgling and I love her" Raphaim whispers.

"Raphaim, don't feel ashamed to what you feel for me, it means your not all evil and I love you too" Stevie Rae locks eyes with Raphaim.

"you love her, are you sure? Or is she playing with you using her powers? how can you be sure what you feel is real, did you ever feel before? I can tell you son, what you feel is not real she is using you to try and hurt me my son believe me have I every let you down" Kalona stares with hard eyes at Stevie Rae, playing the part of concerned dad.

Raphaim looks at his father and back to Stevie Rae, his emotions raw on his face.

I feel a weird sensation coursing through me, energy, elemental energy I look at the others, there energy is running through the silvery cord that binds us together , right into me how? Why? Is this really happening , I don't understand it but I know its Nyx, it must be.

"I know she doesn't lie to me father, I would feel it, priestess ask your question again" Raphaim says in a hard voice looking right at Kalona.

"would you choose between your father and Stevie Rae?" I repeat.

"yes, I would, it will now and always be Stevie Rae" he looks at her his eyes loving and trusting.

I feel power begin to build within me, I gasp.

"Zoey, what's happening? Your glowing Stark shouts.

"stay there, don't break the circle" I see Kalona and Neferet coming forward towards the circle, I know they can't come inside.

My vision blur's, I feel like I'm in a bubble, like fog has swiftly engulfed me, white light appears, what the hell is going on ,my feet lift from the ground , I'm floating above the circle.

A great flash of white light rips through me, erupting, the circle is covered I hear shouts from my friends," DON'T BREAK THE CIRCLE" I shout my voice magnified for all to hear.

I've seen on t.v what nuclear bombs do, I never though that I would become something like it, as the flash dies down, I could see a naked boy lying on the ground unconscious where Raphaim had been, kalona and neferet stood still at the edge of the circle eyes hard looking right at me.

"Kalona, Neferet, go now, leave here and never return, we will meet again and it will be he end of the evil you wish to bestow upon us" I know I speak the truth when I tell them, next time we meet I will need to destroy them or them me.

"I am not leaving without my son" Kalona screams.

"you will or I will make you" my voice is deadly calm, for some reason all within me is calm, for the first time I believe that I can do what I need to.

"you stupid little girl do you believe that you are strong enough to defeat me" Neferet growls at me.

"I don't believe, I know" with that said, the remaining light pulls back towards me, with my arms I throw it forward towards them Kalona throws himself in the air, Neferet screams in pain as it hits her, diving down, Kalona picks her up and fly's higher.

"this isn't over Zoey, next time I will destroy you and your friend and whoever sides with you the war has just begun and you will lose" he spits at me and fly's away.

"Z what the hell just happened?" Damian

"You seriously kicked butt there" Shaunee

"so rue twin" Erin

"am I the only one hat knew she could do it, you guys seem surprised" Aphrodite

" shut it all seeing girl, we knew Z could do anything" Erin

"but that was awesome" Shaunee

"whatever weirdo's" Aphrodite

"come on guys lets close the circle, we have to make sure Raphaim is okay" I tell them, here fighting is really starting to get at me.

"Z is he going to be okay" Stevie Rae's eyes were clouded over with her tears.

" I think so let finish this and you can find out" I say to her knowing all she wants to do is run to him.

I close the circle thanking the elements for there help. Stevie Rae rushes to Raphaim side, with Darius and Stark right beside her.

"can you help me get him to the medical centre" Stevie Rae asks them. They lift him and start walking towards the campus.

The pain hit hard, then I felt cold all of I sudden I hit the ground, I hear voice beside me trying to calm me, am I dying did Kalona and Neferet come back and attacked, I passed out everything was dark.

Well another chapter for you guys

who have stuck with me through this story

Please read and review thank

Aura xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter for you amazing readers, thank you for reviewing and the messages you all are amazingly sweet. And sorry this chapter took so long to U.D I still don't like the way it is but I also couldn't keep you all waiting let me know what you think xxx

Disclaimer I do not own V.A only wish I did J.

The pain , oh goddess , it's beyond anything I have ever felt, even when my chest was ripped open it didn't feel this bad, I open my eyes I had to make sure that my friends were okay.

There's no one attacking, my friends where around me worry spread all over there faces, what's happening to me, am I dying, did I use to much element before I was truly ready, Oh goddess Nyx please help me, I cant die no yet, I start warm golden light surround me and I know my goddess is near.

" stay strong Zoeybird, all will be well a few more minutes now" I heard my goddess whisper inside my head, that gave me extra will power to hold on to life.

"Zoey it's okay, your going through the change, it wont be long I know it hurts, but you will be fine ,I promise" Erik says my head on his lap as he strokes my hair his nearness give me comfort and I hang onto him not willing to let go, he's my foundation that's keeping me grounded in the here and now. I remember not so long ago when I did the same for him I wonder if he felt this way to when I was holding onto him, I was glad he was here for me to do the same it felt right for some reason.

The pain increases, I can feel every part of me, burning then going cold, my full body feels as if its been hit with a truck hot n cold sweats run through me like fire and ice.

At the peak of the burning, the pain starts to ease, I begin to become aware of every sound, smell, and taste moths batting their wings, cars that are streets away, I open my eyes again, wow my sight is a million times better, I look up and see Erik, boy if I thought he was nice looking before, now he was amazingly breath takenly stunning.

I try and stand up, Erik helping me as I go, lending me support.

"thanks" I say to him, a burning sensation runs through my back and I know I have been blessed again by my goddess with another tattoo.

We have to get Zoey to Nyx's temple, he slowly moves me forward towards the campus, my friends right behind me and Stark at my other side. Erik turns to them.

"sorry guys but Z has to do this without you, she's now a full vampire and this is only for her, you will go through it soon too" Erik says, apologetically to them, they understand.

" Z we will head and see if stevie rae need any help, we wont be far" Damien says with a smile jumping up and now, if this is the way he acts when I turn, it's going to be twenty times worse when he does.

"I'll follow to the temple and help with the ritual of anointment" Stark says, I can tell he doesn't want me out of his sight.

We head to Nyx's temple , Eric still guiding me holding me tight Stark heads on to help Dragon get everything set up.

"thanks.. Eric for being there for me, we haven't rally had a chance to talk since I got back" I say, the last time we spoke was when I dumped him for being a jerk, but it seems like he is the old Erik when I look at him he still had that amazing smile that would set any girls heart fluttering.

" yeah, listen Z I'm sorry about everything I put you though on top of what you were dealing with I kinda got a little crazy back then, I don't really know what came over me, I know it wasn't really your fault with Loren, he manipulated you, and I already knew about Heath, I think I was jealous of how close you guys where and I might lose you, but I done that all by myself, I hated the way I treated you and everyone else I'd hate not being part of you life, do you think we could be friend again" I looked into his eyes and I could see that he really did mean what he had said, he was ashamed of him self and what he had done, but I was innocent in it, I betrayed him and perhaps made if into that person because of my actions.

After the anointment ritual and I declared my goddess as Nyx and only Nyx , I had some blood wine with the teachers, Erik and Stark, I had all these notions so powerful running through me, I could see the desire in Starks bright blue eyes and I knew he wanted me just as I wanted him, but I also felt an ache when I looked at Erik, I didn't fully understand it but wanted to know why I was being drawn to him.

I headed to the kitchens for a late night snack and some more of that yummy blood wine. I'd made myself some turkey salad sandwiches and sat down at the counter when I heard the doors leading into the hall open, I inhaled deeply to catch whoever it was by scent, it was Erik, he smelled sweet, yummy, and a touch of minted apples.

"Oh … hey Z I didn't know anyone would be here this late" he seemed surprised to see me, I don't think he was paying much attention when he came in.

"yeah, I never really ate before the change so was a bit peckish" I say around another mouthful of my sandwich.

"is it okay to join you" he asked, I nodded as he began getting things together for himself, five minutes later he began chopping the tomato to add to his own sandwich.

"Ouch… damn it" I smelled the blood before a drip hit the counter, my mouth watered I wanted to taste it, like it, to bite for more blood my fangs came unsheathed digging on my bottom lip.

Erik looked over at me and seen my expression.

"its okay Z, I know how you feel I was there a few months ago, would you like some" he lifted his finger towards me, to my lips they parted of there on will, taking his finger into my mouth lapping at the cut with my tongue, the explosion within my mouth when the blood hit was like nothing I'd experienced , when I tasted blood as a fledgling I thought it was powerful but this, there wasn't words to describe it.

I could hear and feel Erik's heart beat, feel his passion rise within him as I continued to stuck, his other hand tracing over my hair, down my back to rest on the arch of my lower back, pulling me to him he began to kiss my neck nibbling as he went, I gasped realising his finger for a moment before latching on again.

"Zoey, if you want more, my neck is a better angle" his voice husky and rough, I looked up at him as he drew a finger over his neck, droplets of blood glazed down his tanned neck from the fine line he made, I lent forward drawn by the sensational smell of his blood.

Read and review please thanks guys xxxx


End file.
